moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Post-credits scene
=Post-credits scene films= 1970s 1979 * The Muppet Movie 1980s 1980 * Airplane! 1981 * The Howling 1982 * Airplane II: The Sequel 1983 * Sleepaway Camp 1984 * The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across the 8th Dimension 1985 * Young Sherlock Holmes 1986 * Ferris Bueller's Day Off * Aliens * The Mission 1987 * Angel Heart * Adventures in Babysitting * Masters of the Universe * Amazon Women on the Moon * Planes, Trains & Automobiles 1988 * The Great Outdoors * Sleepaway Camp II: Unhappy Campers * Scrooged 1989 * Little Monsters * Troop Beverly Hills * All Dogs Go to Heaven 1990s 1990 * Martians Go Home * Gremlins 2: The New Batch 1991 * The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear * Bill & Ted's Bogus Journey * Hot Shots! 1992 * Wayne's World * Newsies * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Lethal Weapon 3 * Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers 1993 * Matinee (film) * Amos & Andrew * Super Mario Bros. * Wayne's World 2 1994 * The Adventures of Priscilla, Queen of the Desert * Backbeat * Brainscan * The Chase * Color of Night * Go Fish * The Return of Jafar (First direct-to-video Disney film) * Street Fighter * True Lies 1995 * Empire Records * Getting Any? * Heavyweights * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie * Mortal Kombat * Tales from the Crypt: Demon Knight 1996 * James and the Giant Peach * Mystery Science Theater 3000: The Movie * Celtic Pride * The Hunchback of Notre Dame * Aladdin and the King of Thieves * The Associate * High School High * Space Jam * Jingle All the Way (moved to appear before credits on Extended cut version) 1997 * Welcome to Woop Woop * Nothing to Lose * Lolita * L.A. Confidential * RocketMan * Bean * George of the Jungle 1998 * Can't Hardly Wait * Edge of Seventeen * Small Soldiers * Pokemon: The First Movie * BASEketball * 54 * The Rugrats Movie * Still Crazy * Wild Things * Babe: Pig in the City * Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island * A Bug's Life 1999 * The Breaks * Goodbye Lover * Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * Inspector Gadget * Runaway Bride * Detroit Rock City * House on Haunted Hill * Stuart Little 2000s 2000 * Love & Basketball * 28 Days * Boys and Girls * Chicken Run * Me, Myself & Irene * Scary Movie * Hotel Splendide * Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday the Thirteenth * Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus 2001 * Super Troopers * Hannibal * Spy Kids * Bridget Jones's Diary * Freddy Got Fingered * A Knight's Tale * Ghost World * The Fast and the Furious * Jeepers Creepers * Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back * Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase * K-PAX * Not Another Teen Movie * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Princess Diaries * Double Take * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and the Island of Misfit Toys * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack 2002 * Kung Pow! Enter the Fist * Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra * Lost in La Mancha * Sorority Boys * The Sweetest Thing * 29 Palms * The Country Bears * Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams * The Master of Disguise * S1m0ne * Stealing Harvard * Cabin Fever * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * Comedian * Jackass: The Movie * Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets * Two Weeks Notice * InuYasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla 2003 * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * Dead End * Deliver Us from Eva * Daredevil * Holes * The Matrix Reloaded * The Italian Job * Wrong Turn * Finding Nemo * Hollywood Homicide * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl * Johnny English * Spy Kids 3-D: Game Over * Stitch! The Movie * Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star * School of Rock * Lost in Translation * Brother Bear * Looney Tunes: Back in Action * The Haunted Mansion * InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. 2004 * Miracle * EuroTrip * Eating Out * Dawn of the Dead * Hellboy * Shrek 2 * Napoleon Dynamite * Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy * Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow * Going the Distance * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Pauly Shore Is Dead * Shark Tale * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Blade: Trinity * InuYasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island * The Princess Diaries 2 * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed 2005 * One Man Band * Constantine * Stealth * Hostel * Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children * Waiting... * Chicken Little * The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe * The Producers * Hoodwinked! * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit 2006 * High School Musical * The Darwin Awards * Slither * Over the Hedge * X-Men: The Last Stand * Cars * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest * Little Man * John Tucker Must Die * You, Me & Dupree * Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby * Naruto the Movie 3 * Idiocracy * Crank * Open Season * A Guide to Recognizing Your Saints * Flushed Away * Tenacious D in The Pick of Destiny * Night at the Museum * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Doogal * Mater and the Ghostlight 2007 * Goal! 2: Living the Dream... * Music and Lyrics * Reno 911!: Miami * Wild Hogs * Blades of Glory * Mr. Bean's Holiday * Sunshine * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters * Lucky You * Magicians * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End * Surf's Up * Hostel: Part II * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer * 1408 * Evan Almighty * Ratatouille * Transformers * The Simpsons Movie * Underdog * Stardust * Superbad * Resident Evil: Extinction * The Heartbreak Kid * Saw IV * Alvin and the Chipmunks 2008 * Iron Man * The Incredible Hulk * Kung Fu Panda * Harold & Kumar Escape From Guantanamo Bay * Bolt * Space Chimps 2009 * Monsters vs. Aliens * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show * X-Men Origins: Wolverine * Coraline * Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian 2010s 2010 * Iron Man 2 * Despicable Me * Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore * Megamind * Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief * Resident Evil: Afterlife 2011 * Thor * Captain America: The First Avenger * Winnie the Pooh * The Smurfs * Hop * Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * Happy Feet Two * Fast Five * Small Fry 2012 * Ultraman Saga * Marvel's The Avengers * Battleship * Brave * The Amazing Spider-Man * Kath & Kimderella * The Grey * Rise of the Guardians * Parental Guidance * Girl vs. Monster * Django Unchained 2013 * Iron Man 3 * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie * Free Birds * Thor: The Dark World * The Croods * Monsters University * The Wolverine * The Smurfs 2 * Kick-Ass 2 * Pacific Rim * Evil Dead * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Fast & Furious 6 * Despicable Me 2 * Now You See Me * Machete Kills * Curse of Chucky (Direct-to-video) * The Hangover Part 3 * Turbo * The Internship (On DVD Unrated Version) * Party Central * Frozen * Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues 2014 * The Nut Job * Muppets Most Wanted * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * X-Men: Days of Future Past * Big Hero 6 The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (credits) (2004) 2015 * Blinky Bill the Movie 2016 * Finding Dory 2017 * Cars 3 Category:Film scenes